Maintenant
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash KonTim, Après avoir parcouru le monde sous le masque de Red Robin, Tim Drake revient à Gotham. C'est le moment. Maintenant.  POV Conner


Yop yop les gens

Coup de gueule du jour : ce site ou il n'y a PAS de section Red Robin u_u alors bon je poste ici parce que c'est la série qui se rapproche plus du moment que je décris, mais pour vous replacer la timeline, Tim est parti parcourir le monde sous le costume de Red Robin pour trouver la preuve que Bruce Wayne n'est pas mort, et au moment ou on se place dans les deux bébé fics que je poste il vient de revenir à Gotham, avec une preuve que son père adoptif est perdu quelque part dans le temps.

Cette fic (enfin si on peut appeller ça comme ça vue la taille) est un cadeau de consolage, et on m'a demandé "du bon Fluff KonTim" donc...ben c'est fluff, préparez vous y bien si vous voulez pas être noyés dans la guimauve. Elle se place un peu avant _Coming Back_ mais les deux peuvent être lues séparément et dans n'importe quel ordre... et je tiens à préciser que la scène du début se passe dans Red Robin numéro je sais pas combien parce que j'ai les volumes reliés mais c'est genre le 10 ou 11...(en tout cas c'est dans le deuxième volume relié _Collision_) dessiné par Marcus To celui qui SAIT faire ce couple comme il faut (lisez les Red Robin c'est le bien).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Il était revenu.<p>

Enfin, après des mois à tourner on ne savait ou autour de la terre, faire Dieu savait quoi pour retrouver la trace de son père adoptif, il était revenu.

Dès qu'il avait entendu, il était parti, coupant cours à une discussion qu'il avait totalement oubliée depuis avec Cassie, suivi de près par Krypto, pour le retrouver, pour le voir.

Il resta un instant, silencieux derrière lui, à le regarder sourire, alors qu'il observait la ville en contrebas. Il lui avait manqué ce sourire, tout lui avait manqué, même ce nouveau costume qui cachait ses cheveux un poil trop long…

Il fallait qu'il lui dise, à quel point il lui avait manqué, il s'était inquiété…bon d'accord il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour parler, lui n'avait pas disparu il était carrément mort, et ce qu'il savait il avait été dévasté par la nouvelle.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête pendant ces longs mois. Mais alors qu'il descendait sur le toit, tout ce qui parvint à ses lèvres ce fut une blague, comme d'habitude, une vanne pour dire qu'il était heureux de le revoir, un sourire qu'il ne pouvait réprimer…

Il savait qu'en ville, en costumes, ils ne se laissaient pas aller à des démonstrations…physiques d'affection. Pourtant il en crevait d'envie, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, l'embrasser, encore et encore. Et puis lui dire.

Et puis, contre toute attente, ce fut Tim qui le prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire, il le serra fort, très fort, pendant un temps qui lui sembla une éternité. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il voulait le garder contre lui, mais…

Encore une fois des blagues, de l'humour pour cacher le fait qu'il fondait sous les mots, sous le regard, le sourire…

Encore une fois les mots ne vinrent pas. Juste une promesse, celle d'être là, toujours.

**XxX**

Au milieu de la nuit il avait fait demi-tour. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, pas encore. S'il repartait, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Un tour de la ville et il le retrouva, au manoir, dans sa chambre, en train de retirer son costume. Krypto, apparemment conscient de l'importance du moment, resta sur l'herbe du parc alors qu'il toquait doucement à la fenêtre.

Tim était torse nu, et son visage s'éclaira quand il le vit à la fenêtre. Il lui avait tellement manqué, ce visage. Dès que la fenêtre fut ouverte il ne réfléchit pas plus, il se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol, et l'embrassa, avec toute la force de plusieurs mois d'attente, d'inquiétude… il mit dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire…

De longs instants plus tard, il se redressa pour faire face à un Tim à l'air estomaqué, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté bien sûr, mais d'habitude le contexte était…différent.

Il roula sur le côté histoire de le laisser respirer, et le regarda dans les yeux, un peu gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire maintenant que le moment était passé. Tim ne dit rien, lui rendant juste son regard, un long moment…avant de sourire à nouveau et de se jeter à son tour dans ses bras, les faisant rouler sur le moelleux tapis. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, ses cheveux toujours un peu trop longs lui chatouillaient la joue, mais il s'en fichait…

"Tu m'as tellement manqué…"

Murmura le garçon au-dessus de lui, tout doucement, à peine plus fort qu'un souffle. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud couler contre son cou, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage.

Maintenant.

Il ravala sa salive, difficilement, ils étaient tellement bien là, sur le tapis…

Maintenant.

Il se tourna légèrement, ses lèvres frôlaient l'oreille du garçon maintenant silencieux sur lui.

Maintenant.

"Tim…"

Un murmure, un frisson du plus petit quand son souffle passa sur son oreille.

Maintenant.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Ouais je sais c'est Fluff...très.

Mais les reviews sont lues et appréciées ^^

et si vous n'avez pas lu _Coming Back_, faites le, c'est moins fluff xD


End file.
